1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device to remind a person that a particular article or item has been forgotten or to remind a person to retrieve an article or item or perform some other activity. Specifically, the invention is a reminder device attached to an umbrella that can be removed from the umbrella and stored in a conspicuous position when the umbrella is removed by a person using the umbrella or carrying the umbrella for later use. The reminder device reminds the umbrella user that the umbrella should be returned to its normally stored position when the user returns to the area in which the umbrella is normally stored to enable the umbrella user to retrieve the umbrella in the event it has been forgotten and not returned to its normally stored position. The reminder device is a panel having magnetic properties to enable it to be attached to the exterior of a vehicle door adjacent the door handle and lock assembly with the panel being detachably connected to the normally provided retaining strap on an umbrella so that the panel can be separated from the umbrella and mounted on the vehicle door when a person leaves an automobile and carries the umbrella to a destination. When the user of the umbrella returns to the vehicle, the reminder device will remind the person that the umbrella was taken out of the automobile thereby enabling the person to retrieve the umbrella in the event it has been forgotten. When the umbrella is returned to the automobile, the reminder device is reapplied to the strap of the umbrella.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various efforts have been made to remind people to retrieve articles or perform certain functions such as the well known practice of tieing a string around one's finger to remind them to undertake certain activities. Various more sophisticated devices have been provided to remind people to fasten their seat belts in an automobile, remove the ignition key from the automobile, release the brakes on an automobile and the like. The following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,730
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,428
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,479
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,114
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,543
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,479 discloses a device for reminding an automobile operator to turn off the head lights before exiting the automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,543 discloses a device associated with an umbrella that is attached to the key ring of the umbrella user so that when the key ring is used, the umbrella user is reminded to retrieve the umbrella. However, the prior art does not disclose the specific structure and operating mode of the present invention.